


Anything, Even Fruitcake

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything, Even Fruitcake

**Title:** Anything, Even Fruitcake  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** It must be love.  
 **Word Count:** 510  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** FLUFF! Take your insulin.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Fruitcake, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: Romantic dinner  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Anything, Even Fruitcake

~

Draco sighed and sat back from the table, replete. “That was delicious,” he said. “You’ve outdone yourself, Harry.”

Harry smiled clearly relieved. Draco had known he was planning something for a while; he’d been walking around with an air of vague guilt for weeks. Trusting that Harry wasn’t about to break up with him, Draco had simply relaxed and let him plan the surprise, and what a surprise it was.

He’d arrived at Harry’s that evening to find the place transformed, floating candles everywhere, and a very romantic table setting for two waiting. After offering him champagne, Harry had proceeded to serve him a delicious dinner, the last few courses by hand.

Draco was now full and very turned on.

“I hope you saved room for pudding,” Harry murmured getting to his feet.

As far as Draco was concerned, he’d be happy having _Harry_ for afters, but he simply smiled and nodded.

A minutes later, Harry returned with a silver-covered platter, which he placed in front of Draco. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Draco said, lifting the cover. He blinked as a slice of fruitcake was revealed. “Fruitcake?”

“I made it myself! I thought we could share it.”

Draco swallowed hard. He hated fruitcake, but apparently he’d never told Harry that. Looking up into Harry’s nervous face, he made a decision. “I’ll share anything with you.”

A wide smile lit Harry’s face. “You do love me.”

_Of course._. “Why do you say that?”

“You’re willing to eat fruitcake for me.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “So this was a test?”

“Not a test, just...” Harry sighed and leaning forward, clasped Draco’s hand. “Life isn’t always going to be easy for us, but if we’re both willing to do things so the other will be happy, then I think we’ve a shot.”

“What are you talking about?”

Harry nodded at the cake. “Look at it closely.”

Draco peered at the cake, then gasped. “Is this--?” He pulled at what looked like a large piece of green candied fruit, only to have it come away in his hands. It was the emerald in a ring. Draco looked up at Harry.

“Marry me.”

Draco threw himself at Harry, snogging him for a full minute before, chuckling, Harry drew back. “You haven’t given me an answer yet.”

“I think you can deduce my answer, but in case I was unclear: yes!”

Face incandescent, Harry placed the ring on Draco’s finger before pulling a matching one out of his pocket. Draco took it from him and slipped it onto Harry’s finger.

They kissed again, this time slower, deeper, clearly a prelude to the rest of the evening. Before they got too caught up, however, Draco placed a finger on Harry’s lips. “Promise me one thing,” he said.

“What’s that?”

“The next time you decide to test my affections, use _anything_ but fruitcake.”

Harry laughed, and, shaking his head, led Draco to bed.

~


End file.
